108
by Abulafia
Summary: Una historia sobre Ikki y Shaka después de la batalla contra Hades


_Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei._

_108_

Ikki permanecía contemplando las estrellas lejanas desde su cómoda posición en el suelo terroso de la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Había ido a visitar el lugar de descanso de su amada Esmeralda ahora que finalmente, tras la batalla contra Hades, la paz había vuelto a las vidas de los caballeros de Atena.

Sabía que su hermano, junto a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu aún estaban en el santuario puesto que habían decidido ayudar a los caballeros dorados, que habían sido resucitados gracias al cosmo magnánimo de Atena, con la reconstrucción del santuario. Todavía recordaba la cara de tristeza de su hermano cuando le dijo que él no se quedaría con ellos más tiempo, el berrinche de Seiya al enterarse de que no colaboraría y otro suceso mucho más perturbador que también había tenido lugar en el momento que abandonó el santuario.

Flash back 

- ¡¿QUE?!- gritó el caballero de Pegaso de tal forma que todos los que se encontraban en el salón del patriarca ocupados en distintas actividades se dieron vuelta hacia él- ¡¿QUE NO VAS A QUEDARTE A AYUDAR!?- gritó de nuevo señalando a Ikki con un dedo.

- Así es- respondió el aludido retándolo a decir algo más al respecto.

- ¿Por qué, hermano?- preguntó Shun antes de que Seiya juntara suficiente aire para gritar nuevamente.

- Es sencillo, Shun- respondió tranquilamente- no me interesa que suceda con este santuario, mi única misión es proteger a Saori y ella se encuentra bien- dijo lazando una rápida mirada hacia donde la diosa se encontraba escuchando la conversación- de modo que si ustedes quieren quedarse aquí a trabajar de albañiles háganlo, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hace- dijo retirándose del salón sin voltear a verlos una vez más.

Debido a que se encontraba en el templo de Atena, el lugar más resguardado del santuario, para retirarse había tenido que pasar por todas las casas de los caballeros dorados quienes casi sin excepción le molestaron con charlas estúpidas. Desde luego, él los había ignorado olímpicamente.

Había atravesado el templo de Picis (donde dejó a Afrodita hablando sólo sobre lo importante de ayudar a los amigos), el de Acuario (donde Camus le había preguntado si sabía donde estaba Hyoga quien había prometido ayudarle con su casa y Milo, que también estaba allí, lo llamó en broma vago por no ayudar), el de Capricornio (donde Shura y Aioros lo invitaron a comer una comida exótica que ambos habían inventado), el de Sagitario (donde no había nadie), el de Escorpio (donde tampoco no había nadie) y el de Libra (donde Dohko le pidió que ya que se iba de viaje por favor pasara por los cinco picos para ver cómo se encontraba Sunrei) y estaba atravesando la casa de virgo sin haberse encontrado con su guardián cuando una voz lo distrajo.

- Ikki..- lo llamó una voz suave a sus espaldas.

Igual que había hecho en todas las casa anteriores, el fénix decidió ignorarlo.

- Ikki..- llamó nuevo.

De nuevo el joven lo ignoró y continuo caminando.

Cuando ya casi alcanzaba la puerta de salida un poderoso cosmo le impidió atravesarla.

Ikki gruño molesto y se volvió hacia Shaka quien lo miraba desde la parte menos destruida de templo. No llevaba su armadura puesto que había sido destruida por Hades, pero aún sin ella el que era el caballero dorado de virgo por derecho propio tenía un porte imponente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto dando a entender con su tono de voz que no estaba de humor para hablar sobre nada con nadie.

Ikki pudo ver que entre sus manos Shaka tenía el rosario de 108 cuentas que había visto tiempo atrás frente al muro de los lamentos junto a Pandora. Las cuentas tenían el mismo color que en ese momento, todas eran grises y el fénix se sintió aliviado por esto ya que por un instante fatal, al ver el rosario, pensó que la batalla contra los espectros de Hades no había concluido todavía.

- Ikki, ¿sabés lo que este rosario significa?- preguntó sin rodeos Shaka llevando el rosario hasta la altura de sus ojos para que Ikki pudiera verlo bien.

Ikki lo miró confundido y molesto por la pregunta tan fuera de contexto. Miró a Shaka fríamente y notó que este aguardaba por una respuesta. Pero él no tenía nada que decir además de lo que era esperable de él.

- Déjame salir, Shaka o de lo contrario vas a obligarme a lastimarte- dijo amenazadoramente.

Shaka contempló fijamente los movimientos de Ikki con una leve sonrisa de incredibilidad en el rostro al mismo tiempo que hacia crecer su cosmo hasta que todo el templo quedó inundado por él.

Ikki lo miró con curiosidad, no entendía que pretendía hacer el caballero de virgo pero era seguro que no lo estaba atacando.

- Ikki, escucha- pidió Shaka reclamando su atención cosa que obtuvo de inmediato- en los tiempos inmemorables, cuando el gran maestro Buda caminaba como un mortal sobre esta tierra existía un gran guerrero en la India quien se decía el más poderoso de cuanto hombre habitara en el mundo. Un día, estando Buda enseñando a sus discípulos este hombre se presentó ante él y lo retó a un duelo con el objetivo de comprobar quien de los dos era el más fuerte. Ante estas palabras el gran maestro simplemente volvió su cabeza hacia sus alumnos y continuó dando su lección. El guerrero quedó desconcertado, nunca antes nadie lo había ignorado. Pensó que si esperaba a que Buda terminara podría obligarlo a pelar. Pero, mientras esperaba sentado casi al lado del sabio maestro, pudo escuchar todas las palabras cargadas de verdad que salían de sus labios, palabras de compasión, amor y justicia. De repente se sintió un ser despiadado por el simple hecho de haber pensado en lastimar al sabio maestro. Por eso cuando la lección terminó y Buda le preguntó si aún quería batirse a duelo con el él, el guerrero se inclinó ante él ofrendándole un valioso rosario, herencia de su ancestral familia, a modo de disculpas por su arrogancia y declarando su total derrota aún sin haber intercambiado el filo de sus espadas. Buda lo aceptó y desde entonces los hijos de Buda hemos llevado este rosario como símbolo de humildad, aguardado a ser derrotados por alguien y de esa forma hacerle la misma ofrenda que siglos atrás nos fue concedida.- Shaka dejo de hablar para mirar a Ikki quien aún no parecía comprender- Por eso, Ikki caballero del fénix, mi enemigo y camarada- dijo acercándose a él- el caballero que igualando su poder a un dios en la batalla de las doce casas me derrotó en nombre de la justicia divina de Atena, este rosario te pertenece- dijo tendiéndole el rosario para que el otro lo tomara.

- ¿Qué..?- murmuró Ikki con sorpresa sin moverse para recibirlo.

- El rosario es tuyo- repitió Shaka mirándolo con calma.

- Pero ¿no tendrías que dárselo a Shun?- preguntó Ikki evidentemente confundido- El es quien puede utilizar el manto de virgo.

- Esto no es cuestión de usar o no una armadura- respondió tranquilamente Shaka- sino de ser derrotado honorablemente por aquel que realmente posee la justicia de su lado-

Ikki buscó los ojos de Shaka. Los encontró llenos de determinación y calma. Luego miró el rosario que le tendía.

De pronto una imagen del pasado vino a su mente fugazmente.

Recordó una tarde en su época de aprendiz en la Reina muerte en que él y Esmeralda habían salido a dar un paseo por la playa aprovechando que el maestro del futuro fénix no se encontraba por los alrededores. Ikki recordaba haber visto como su querida Esmeralda hacía con sus delicadas manos un hermoso collar de flores para luego ofrecérselo como regalo tal como ahora Shaka le ofrecía su rosario.

Por un momento Ikki pensó que se desmayaría de la impresión pero en lugar de eso cedió el paso a la furia y golpeó fuertemente la mano de Shaka apartando el rosario de él y provocando que el caballero de virgo, quien no estaba preparado para tal reacción, soltara el objeto terminando este en el suelo a varios metros de ellos.

- ¡No acerques eso a mí!- le gritó Ikki con furia que Shaka no fue capaz de comprender.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ikki?- preguntó en un murmullo sorprendido el mayor.

- ¡No lo quiero!- gritó nuevamente Ikki dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Ahora, abrí la puerta o yo voy a abrirla a golpes!- dijo al tiempo que se preparaba para realizar su ataque.

Al instante Shaka abrió la puerta y segundos después Ikki salía del sexto templo casi corriendo.

Shaka simplemente observo sorprendido y contrariado como el fénix desapareciera totalmente de su vista.

Fin del flash back 

Ikki cerró los ojos unos instantes. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no había sido la intención de Shaka hacerle recordar ese suceso que ahora se tornaba tan angustiante para su corazón, no podía ni quería evitar estar enojado con él. Era mejor y más sencillo odiar al caballero de virgo que tener que enfrentar sus propios fantasmas.

Decidió dejar el tema de lado.

Ikki se giró para quedar de costado sobre el piso duro y observó la cruz de madera que él mismo había construido hacia ya tanto tiempo.

- Esmeralda..- susurró suavemente- ya no te preocupes, nunca más vas a estar sola de ahora en más voy a vivir aquí, en este lugar donde vos naciste y así vamos a poder estar juntos hasta que llegue el día de mi muerte y nos reencontremos en el otro mundo- dijo con dulzura.

Se levantó lentamente con pereza y comprobó que el lugar de reposo de su amada estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

Tristemente observó como las flores que él había plantado alrededor de la tumba un poco antes de la batalla contra Hades se habían marchitado totalmente a causa de la tierra árida que predominaba en la isla y la falta de cuidados.

- No te pongas triste, mi amor- dijo Ikki mientras sacaba las plantas marchitas con sus propias manos- Ahora que voy a permanecer en este lugar voy a ocuparme de llenar esta isla de hermosas flores como a vos deseabas-

Ya había logrado quitar todas las plantas marchitas, dejando solamente aquellas que aún no estaban del todo secas porque quizás iba a poder hacer algo por ellas. Se miró las manos y las encontró llenas de barro y pequeñas lastimaduras que no era de gravedad pero que debido a la tierra que se acumulaba en ellas comenzaban a arderle fuertemente. Sin embargo, eso no era un problema para un caballero.

Miró las plantas que aún permanecían enterradas y posó sus manos alrededor de ellas como resguardándolas en una cúpula creada con sus propios dedos.

Lentamente comenzó a aumentar su cosmo procurando que todos sus deseos, sus sentimientos de amor y cariño, que toda su esencia de vida fuera trasmitida a esa pequeña planta, para que ella tuviera al menos una posibilidad de vivir.

Observó ansioso, atento a cualquier cambio que la pequeña flor sufriera, pero nada cambió. La florcita seguía marchitándose a cada minuto, cada segundo que transcurría.

Ikki aumentó instintivamente el tamaño de su cosmo y aunque comprendió casi de inmediato que era un error no pudo evitar que la flor quedara destruida por la potencia empleada sobre ella.

El fénix permaneció mirando fijamente las cenizas de la pequeña planta largo tiempo. Como todo lo demás con lo que alguna vez se había topado la flor ahora estaba muerta, igual que Esmeralda.

Lentamente gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos y él las dejó correr libremente por sus mejillas sin inmutarse.

- No deberías rendirte por haber fallado una vez, fénix, ese no es tu estilo- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ikki giró sobresaltado sólo para encontrarse de frente al caballero de virgo. Ikki lo miró con una sorpresa que no pudo ocultar, él no había sentido su presencia en lo absoluto. Y luego la sorpresa dio paso a la ira.

Secándose bruscamente las lágrimas se levanto rápidamente y se acercó amenazante a Shaka.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó conteniéndose de gritarle.

Nunca antes ningún caballero que no fuera él había estado tan cerca del territorio donde descansaba el cuerpo de Esmeralda y que el caballero de virgo lo hubiera hecho lo enfurecía terriblemente.

- Vine a darte esto- dijo Shaka tranquilamente tendiéndole el rosario de cuentas.

- Ya te dije que no lo quiero- contesto Ikki molesto- Ahora andate- le dijo volviéndole la espalda.

- No- escucho que Shaka decía amable pero firmemente a sus espaldas.

- Si no te vas por tu propia voluntad, yo voy a echarte, Shaka, vos sabes eso ¿verdad?- le preguntó con enojo.

Sintió como Shaka lentamente se acercaba hacia él e instintivamente se preparó para un ataque, pero el caballero de virgo no tenía ninguna intención de atacarlo.

Sorprendido vio como Shaka se arrodillaba delante de una pequeña flor casi marchita y repetía el mismo procedimiento que el había empleado momentos atrás, pero con resultados totalmente diferentes. De entre las manos de Shaka, en lugar de encontrar la muerte como había sucedido en su caso, la flor resurgió hermosa y radiante dispuesta a brindar su belleza y aroma al mundo entero.

Una vez cumplido el ritual Shaka miró a Ikki aún desde el suelo. Ikki lo miró con indeferencia.

- No es algo difícil, Ikki,- dijo Shaka ignorando la frialdad que irradiaba del joven delante suyo- vos también podes hacerlo si pones todo tu corazón y deseo en que esa pequeña flor viva- concluyó levantándose y dirigiéndose a continuación hacia la cruz de madera.

Rápidamente Ikki se abalanzó sobre él tratando de impedirle el paso pero Shaka lo evitó con mucha facilidad creando un breve campo de energía a su alrededor.

-¡ ¿Qué haces, Shaka?!- le gritó Ikki desesperado sin poder hacer nada.

Shaka no respondió, simplemente observó la cruz de madera largo tiempo y luego, lentamente, comenzó a enrollar el rosario de cuentas en ella.

Ikki abrió enormemente los ojos por la sorpresa. No entendía en absoluto que estaba haciendo el otro caballero.

Pasado un tiempo que a él le pareció una eternidad de pronto se dio cuenta que la barrera había desaparecido de modo que caminó unos pasos para estar a la altura de Shaka.

Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron contemplando la cruz de madera uno al lado del otro sin hablarse ni mirarse.

Momentos después Shaka dio un paso hacia atrás para luego girar y comenzar a marcharse dándole la espalda a Ikki.

- ¡Es..esperá, Shaka!- gritó Ikki saliendo de sus pensamientos y corriendo tras él- ¿Por qué dejás esto acá? ¡Ese rosario es importante para voz ¿verdad?!

Shaka se detuvo un momento.

- Sí, es muy importante para mi- concedió pero agregó- pero no es más importante que la felicidad de la persona a quien se lo otorgué- en ese momento se dio vuelta para mirar fijamente a Ikki- ese rosario va a mantener con vida a todas las flores que sean plantadas en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, aún si estas no reciben luz, calor, agua o simplemente no encuentran un lugar al cual aferrarse en esta tierra árida. Ellas van a vivir exclusivamente del cosmo que se les ha concedido por varios años de modo que vas a tener tiempo suficiente para aprender a cuidarlas con tu propio cosmo. Hasta que ese momento llegue estas flores van a permanecer al lado de Esmeralda, por eso no tenes que preocuparte- dijo volteando para alejarse nuevamente.

Ikki miró hacia atrás y pudo ver cómo una hermosas flores surgían de donde antes había solamente flores marchitas y maltratadas.

Observó también el rosario que ahora oscilaba suavemente colgado en la cruz de madera.

Permaneció contemplando al caballero de virgo alejarse lentamente hasta que de repente, ya cansado de sufrir en silencio, tomó la decisión de confiar en ese caballero que sin pedir nada a cambio le había entregado algo tan valioso para él.

- Shaka- llamó despacio aunque Shaka lo escuchó sin dificultades y se detuvo.

Ikki se encontró de pronto ante la mirada inquisidora del caballero de virgo.

- Enséñame- dijo firmemente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Shaka con desconcierto, no entendía de qué estaba hablando el joven.

- Enséñame a cuidar estas flores con mi propio cosmo- explicó Ikki tratando de sonar menos agresivo que de costumbre- por favor-

Shaka miró con sorpresa al fénix, pero finalmente le sonrió y asintió.

- Desde luego, Ikki- susurró para luego acercarse a él comenzado a hacer demostraciones y dando instrucciones que durarían toda la noche.

FIN


End file.
